


Pity for the Plain Girl

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [23]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Wordcount: 100, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Asra kisses Nadia.





	Pity for the Plain Girl

**Author's Note:**

> ~~y’know i rlly don’t ship them but i’m planning to write asra kissing everyone eventually so here’s a bit of fluff~~
> 
> Title comes from dodie’s _6/10_

They’re both a little bit drunk when Asra leans forward, nearly dropping the goblet he’s still holding.

Nadia laughs and Asra laughs, and Nadia takes the goblet from Asra’s alcohol-numb fingers so she can set it aside. When she turns back to the magician, she finds a soft pair of lips pressed to her own.

She sinks into it immediately, all desire to giggle gone in an instant. Asra is so  _ careful _ with her, in a way that Lucio has never been able to replicate. 

His fingers curl intently into her hair; she hums into the kiss and deepens it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
